Animatrónicos
Los animatrónicos actúan como los principales antagonistas de la saga Five Nights at Freddy's. Los personajes animatrónicos son las atracciones principales en cada uno de los establecimientos del juego y tienen como misión entretener al público. En el primer y segundo juego, lo cumplen haciendo espectáculos musicales en sus escenarios, mientras los niños observan y se divierten. En el tercer juego, el único animatrónico iba a ser usado como una atracción de horror y, en el quinto, son alquilados para realizar distintos actos en fiestas privadas. Los animatrónicos son perfectamente capaces de caminar y hacer movimientos muy articulados, incluso unos más que otros. Además de esto, a algunos de los animatrónicos de la saga también se les fueron agregadas otras funciones. Por ejemplo, el reconocimiento facial, la cual les fue dada a los Toy Models durante la re-apertura de 1987, aunque el Chico del Teléfono menciona que a los viejos Withereds también se les añadió esa función. El reconocimiento facial les permitía interactuar con las personas y a la vez estaba conectado a una base de datos criminal que les permitiese detectar a algún asaltante a una milla de distancia, y así proteger a los clientes dentro del lugar. Algunos animatrónicos fueron programados para ir hacia los lugares donde haya más ruido para estar en las habitaciones con mas clientes. En algunos restaurantes también se usaban trajes mitad animatrónicos para entretener a los niños, estos eran los trajes híbridos, que destacaban por su amarillento color dorado y su capacidad para alternarse entre animatrónico y traje. Apariencia general Los animatrónicos tienen características notorias que los diferencian unos de otros. Para empezar, la mayoría de los animatrónicos representan a animales, pero con ciertos rasgos humanos, como traer artilugios con/sobre ellos, o incluso teniendo apariencia de humanos. Todos ellos son bípedos, tienen la capacidad de articular sus brazos, piernas y, salvo algunas excepciones, su boca, y, la mayoría, son sujetos gracias a un endoesqueleto; una estructura de metal que actúa de forma similar al esqueleto humano, a los que le da las articulaciones a los animatrónicos y les permite mantenerse erguidos. Hasta la fecha, han existido 90 animatrónicos en la serie. 78 sin contar a los Animatrónicos Phantom (por ser alucinaciones) y a los no canónicos agregados en actualizaciones. Cada juego añadió nuevos personajes y nuevos modelos. Dichos personajes son: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy, los cuatro animatrónicos originales, junto a Golden Freddy, un animatronico especial en el primer juego; Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica y Mangle, rediseños de los originales, junto a cinco nuevos animatrónicos, Balloon Boy, JJ, Puppet, Shadow Freddy y RWQFSFASXC, sumados a las versiones destrozadas de los originales, Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, Withered Foxy y Withered Golden Freddy vistos en el segundo juego; Springtrap, el único que sobrevivió al cierre de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, apareciendo en el tercer juego, con los Animatrónicos Phantom, Phantom Freddy, Phantom Balloon Boy, Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Mangle y Phantom Puppet, que son alucinaciones; pesadillas de los originales, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Cupcake y Nightmare Foxy en la cuarta entrega, acompañados de Nightmare Fredbear (pesadilla de Fredbear), Nightmare (su versión más agresiva) y Plushtrap (peluche de Spring Bonnie); en la Halloween Update del cuarto juego, se añadieron a los recolores Jack-o-Bonnie y Jack-o-Chica con Jack-O-Lantern, a Nightmare Mangle, a Nightmare Balloon Boy y a Nightmarionne, con solo Nightmare Balloon Boy siendo canónico, y Spring Bonnie sin poseer versión Nightmare; en Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, aparecieron Circus Baby (la nueva animatrónica principal) y Ballora, las actualizaciones de los Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie y Foxy originales, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy y Bon-Bon, los Bidybabs, las Minireenas, Ennard, Lolbit y Yenndo, estos dos últimos habiendo aparecido como alucinaciones en la historia principal; en la actualización Custom Night de Sister Location, se añadieron a Electrobab y Bonnet; en el sexto juego, se añade a los “Animatrónicos Salvaged”, estos están compuestos por Scrap Baby (Baby reconstruida), Afton/ScrapTrap (Springtrap reconstruído o con un nuevo taje), Molten Freddy (El cual es Ennard después de abandonar el cuerpo de Michael Afton) y a Lefty (el cual contiene a Puppet en su interior), los Animatrónicos Rockstar, Rockstar Freddy, Rockstar Bonnie, Rockstar Chica y Rockstar Foxy, los "Animatrónicos de pizzería" (nombre no oficial), los cuales son Security Puppet, Helpy, Prize King, Egg Baby (Data Archive), Fruit Punch Clown, Lemonade Clown, Gumball Swivelhands y Candy Cadet, Trash and the Gang conformada por Bucket Bob, Mr. Can-do, Mr. Hugs, No. 1 Crate y Pan Stan, Mediocre Melodies conformado por Happy Frog, Mr. Hippo, Pigpatch, Nedd Bear y Orville Elephant, y finalmente Posh Pizzeria conformado por Funtime Chica, El Chip y Music Man; en la Ultimate Custom Night, solo se añadió un animatrónico, siendo éste XOR, una versión alternativa de DeeDee. Comportamiento ''Five Nights at Freddy's En el primer juego, el Chico del Teléfono explica que a los animatrónicos se les permite que caminen libremente por el establecimiento durante la noche, ya que sus motores pueden bloquearse si son desactivados por mucho tiempo. A causa de esto, los animatrónicos se acercan a la oficina, y, como el local está cerrado, al ver al guardia de seguridad no lo reconocen como un humano, sino como un endoesqueleto sin traje. Como eso está en contra de las reglas del establecimiento, ellos intentarán entrar a la oficina para atrapar al guardia y meterlo en un traje vacío de Freddy Fazbear. Como los trajes por dentro están llenos de partes metálicas, un humano no cabe dentro, por lo que al hacerlo el guardia morirá. Aún así, no todos los animatrónicos tienen el mismo comportamiento. Foxy, por algún motivo extraño, se mueve más rápido cuando no se le está vigilando, y, según el Chico del Teléfono, ''"no le gusta ser observado". Freddy también posee un comportamiento algo diferente al de Bonnie y Chica, ya que él es más activo en la oscuridad y siempre se le verá escondido en las sombras, con solo sus ojos siendo visibles. Finalmente, Golden Freddy, un personaje el cual aún no se sabe si es real o solo una alucinación dentro del juego, solo aparecerá si el póster de Freddy en el pasillo oeste cambia a uno de Golden Freddy y se cierra el monitor justo después de verlo. Si ellos no son evitados, harán su Jumpscare y terminarán la noche. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2 En el segundo juego, a los animatrónicos se les permite caminar durante el día y utilizan un detector de sonido para siempre estar en las habitaciones con más clientes. Sin embargo, durante su construcción no se les dio un “modo nocturno” apropiado, de modo que en la noche, al no escuchar ruido, creen que están en la sala equivocada y comienzan a vagar por el establecimiento en busca de habitaciones donde pueda haber clientes. Sin embargo, al llegar a la oficina de seguridad, donde se encuentra el guardia, al igual que en el primer juego, no lo reconocen como un humano, sino como un endoesqueleto sin traje y tratarán de meterlo dentro de un traje vacío de Freddy Fazbear, causándole la muerte. Por esto, se le da al guardia una cabeza vacía de Freddy, para engañar a los animatrónicos. El único que no mata al guardia (sin contar a las alucinaciones) es Balloon Boy; él, al entrar en la oficina, solo se queda ahí parado saludando y riendo, pero desactiva las luces y la linterna del guardia, haciéndole más difícil saber dónde están los animatrónicos. Nuevamente, Withered Foxy tiene un comportamiento diferente al de los demás ya que él, al salir de Parts/Service, permanecerá al otro lado del corredor frente a la oficina. Por alguna razón, la máscara de Freddy no sirve para evadirlo. Sin embargo, debido a que es un modelo viejo, las luces lo desorientan, lo que causa un reinicio en su sistema y haciéndolo volver a Parts/Service. Por último, está Puppet, el cual tiene un comportamiento totalmente distinto al de los demás animatrónicos. Él permanecerá dentro de su caja en la Prize Corner, ya que ahí se encuentra una caja de música que lo mantiene quieto. Pero, si no se le da cuerda a la caja de música, ésta dejara de sonar, causando que Puppet salga de su caja y se dirija a la oficina. La máscara de Freddy no lo engañará, por lo que una vez que abandone la Prize Corner, será imposible evitar que llegue a la oficina y ataque al guardia. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 A diferencia de los juegos anteriores, en el tercero hay un solo animatrónico verdadero y, por ende, el único que puede atrapar al jugador: Springtrap, un traje híbrido anteriormente usado en Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, pero que debido a su mal funcionamiento, éste fue puesto dentro de la Sala Segura. 30 años después, él fue encontrado y puesto como la atracción principal de Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. A pesar de los años, su sistema seguía funcionando. Según menciona el Chico del Teléfono, los trajes híbridos, en modo animatrónico, estaban diseñados con la función de dirigirse hacia donde hubiera más ruido, para mantenerse cerca de los clientes. Por este motivo, Springtrap es atraído por los múltiples dispositivos de audio que hay por todo el lugar. Por razones desconocidas, Springtrap comienza a moverse y vagar por el lugar hasta llegar a la oficina de seguridad. A diferencia de los demás animatrónicos, él no parece querer meter al guardia dentro de un traje vacío, así que sus motivos para atrapar al guardia son todavía desconocidos (es probable que se trate del alma de William Afton poseyendo al traje por haber muerto en él). Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter En ésta entrega, los sucesos ocurren en la habitación de un niño, el cual tiene pesadillas con los 4 Animatrónicos Originales, pero en sus versiones Nightmare, los cuales tratarán de llegar a la habitación y, si no son evitados a tiempo, atraparán eventualmente al niño. Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy, Jack-O-Bonnie, Jack-O-Chica y Nightmare Mangle se acercarán por los pasillos, mientras Nightmare Freddy permanecerá escondido; en su lugar, pequeñas versiones de él aparecerán en la cama. Nightmare Freddy solo aparecerá si estos Freddles no son ahuyentados con la linterna. Nightmare Foxy y Nightmare Mangle, al entrar en la habitación, se esconderán en el armario y, si éste no es cerrado durante un momento y no se le pone atención, causará que Nightmare Foxy o Nightmare Mangle salga y ataque al niño. Por su parte, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Jack-O-Bonnie y Jack-O-Chica se quedarán en los pasillos y pueden atacar, ya sea en las puertas si son iluminados cuando están ahí o entrar a la habitación y atacar si no se les vigila durante mucho tiempo (o en el caso de Nightmare Chica, enviar a Nightmare Cupcake a atacar, si es Jack-O-Chica, mandará a Jack-O-Lantern). En noches posteriores, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare y Nightmarionne remplazan a todos los animatrónicos y atacarán desde todos los puntos posibles. También hay 2 minijuegos llamados "Fun with Plushtrap" y "Fun with Balloon Boy", donde aparecerán Plushtrap y Nightmare Balloon Boy respectivamente, el minijuego consiste en que Plushtrap o Nightmare BB estarán sentados en una silla, y se tiene que alumbrarlos constantemente, mientras que ellos se van moviendo, habrá una "X" frente al jugador, se tiene que alumbrar a Plushtrap o a Nightmare Balloon Boy cuando estén sentados sobre la X antes de que te maten o de que se acabe el tiempo para poder ganar el minijuego y empezar la siguiente a una hora más avanzada. ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Curiosidades * Los nombres de los animatrónicos son sacados de sus animales específicos: Foxy es Fox (Zorro), Chica viene de Chicken (Pollo), Bonnie viene de Bunny (Conejito) (Cabe destacar que ambas palabras se pronuncian igual), mientras que Freddy Fazbear es el resultado de cambiar la T de "Teddy" (peluche) Y Fazbear de "Bear" (Oso) resultando oso de peluche. *Al editar las fotos de Bonnie y Chica, en la Zona de comedor juntos, Chica parece tener un tamaño mucho más grande. Si esto fue intencional es desconocido. *Scott ha confirmado en una entrevista que planeaba añadir otros personajes, y que algunos personajes fueron descartados. Sin embargo, dijo que los animatrónicos descartados regresarían en Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Al mirar el endoesqueleto de Freddy en la pantalla del menú, y comparándolo con el endoesqueleto que se ve en el Backstage, los dos parecen muy diferentes. *En la versión móvil del juego, los animatrónicos son mucho más agresivos que en la versión para PC; Freddy tiene un patrón de movimiento diferente, Chica y Bonnie se quedan en las puertas durante más tiempo y reaccionan mucho más rápido de lo normal, y Foxy se activa con mayor facilidad. Esto podría ser para fines de equilibrio, ya que las noches son más cortas en la versión móvil. *Excepto cuando se agota la energía, hay un fallo técnico con Bonnie y Foxy que permite escuchar el scream de sonido en su totalidad, en lugar de ser cortado, revelando que es el sonido de un niño gritando. *Los animatrónicos en Five Nights at Freddy's parecen ser diferentes en el diseño de los animatrónicos de la vida real en un sinnúmero de maneras. Esto se hace para que los acontecimientos del juego concuerden: ** Mientras que los animatrónicos en Five Nights at Freddy's son claramente capaces de caminar, los animatrónicos de la vida real no serían capaces de hacer esto (incluso si estuvieran vivos). Esto se debe a que los animatrónicos están controlados por los mecanismos adicionales que se instalan en el suelo. Como estas extensiones son parte del endoesqueleto, Freddy y los demás tendrían que desmontarse a sí mismos con el fin de abandonar el escenario. **Los animatrónicos del actual Chuck-E-Cheese no se les da ninguna articulación por debajo de las caderas con el fin de darles estabilidad. Los animatrónicos en el juego han articulado las rodillas y los tobillos, lo que no tendría sentido desde el punto de vista de la ingeniería. **Como regla general, los animatrónicos son muy frágiles y sin la menor resistencia a un motor se podría dañar gravemente uno. Esta es la razón por patronos de Disney World, Chuck-E-Cheese, etc. Se les dice que se mantenga alejado de los animatrónicos. En la vida real, sería prácticamente imposible que Freddy y los otros animatrónicos inserten a la fuerza a una persona en un traje de animatrónico a menos que esa persona no se haya resistido en absoluto. Esto hace que sea probable que la víctima haya sido golpeada hasta noquearla o matarla, dando poca o ninguna resistencia. thumb|84px|Cupcake de Chica *Muchos seguidores del juego consideran a Puppet como un animatrónico. Sin embargo, esto parece poco probable debido a una aparente falta de un endoesqueleto. **Sin embargo, el Chico del Teléfono se refiere a él como un animatrónico según lo declarado por su línea: "No parece afectar a todos los animatrónicos, pero sí afecta a... uno de ellos.". Cuando menciona a "uno de ellos", se refiere a Puppet. **Además, en las alucinaciones del Main Hall en el Segundo juego, parece que puede tener un tamaño considerable al de un animatrónico normal. Considerando esto, quizás Puppet tiene un endoesqueleto propio, solo usado para este. *En el primer juego, el orden en que los animatrónicos se convierten en amenazas para el jugador es alfabético: primero Bonnie, a continuación, Chica, a continuación, Foxy, y finalmente Freddy. *Todos los nombres de los animatrónicos originales "(Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, y Freddy) tienen la primera sílaba acentuada. *Golden Freddy es llamado "Yellow Bear" (Oso Amarillo en español) en los archivos del primer juego. Su nombre era conjetural hasta el segundo juego, donde se le conoce oficialmente como Golden Freddy. *Scott confirmó en Five Nights at Freddy's 3, en uno de los mensajes del diario en el final neutral (6ta Noche Completada), que los nombres de los animatrónicos originales eran solo nombres beta, pero se encariñó con ellos y decidió dejarlos así. *Los Animatrónicos Phantom, junto con Balloon Boy, JJ, Shadow Freddy, RWQFSFASXC, Circus Baby (solo en Sister Location), Lolbit, Security Puppet, Bucket Bob, Mr. Can-do, Mr. Hugs, No. 1 Crate, Pan Stan, Helpy, Funtime Chica, El Chip, Prize King, Egg Baby (Data Archive), Fruit Punch Clown, Lemonade Clown y Candy Cadet son los únicos que no dañan al jugador de alguna manera física. **Esto también podría atribuirse a los Animatrónicos Nightmare, debido que forman parte de una pesadilla y no provocarían daño físico alguno al protagonista. *Springtrap, junto con los Animatrónicos Nightmare (a excepción de Plushtrap), los Funtime Models, los Animatrónicos Rockstar y El Chip son lo únicos personajes que tienen 5 dedos. *Los Animatrónicos Nightmare siempre tienen varias características en común. Derivan de los Animatrónicos Originales, tienen numerosos destrozos en el cuerpo, ojos metalizados y penetrantes y dientes exageradamente afilados. *Nightmare Foxy y Nightmare Mangle son los únicos animatrónicos de la serie que pueden hacer dos gritos de Jumpscare, y que solo uno de ellos mate al jugador. *Spring Bonnie es el único animatrónico de la vieja franquicia que no tiene una versión Nightmare. Solo posee su homólogo peluche (Plushtrap). **También es el único animatrónico que no ha sido visto en 3D (sin contar a Springtrap) *Nightmare y Nightmarionne son los únicos personajes de FNaF 4 que no tienen un jumpscare articulado, y que también tengan un ruido de interferencia en vez de los gritos de los Jumpscares. **Esto convierte a Nightmare, junto a Golden Freddy del primer juego y Nightmarionne, los únicos animatrónicos que no tienen un Jumpscare articulado. *FNaF 4 es el único juego en el cual el Cupcake de Chica tiene un Jumpscare. Cosa graciosa, ya que en Internet se intentó hacer Jumpscares del Cupcake que resultaron ser muy similares al de "Nightmare Cupcake". *En cada juego se han agregado a nuevas versiones de los animatrónicos originales. En FNaF 2, surgen los Toy Models, en FNaF 3 aparecieron los Animatrónicos Phantom, en FNaF 4 se añade a los Animatrónicos Nightmare, en FNaF: SL aparecen los Funtime Models, y en FFPS aparecen los Animatrónicos Rockstar. **También, en cada juego sucesor a FNaF aparecen mínimo un nuevo personaje que no deriva de ningún personaje anterior: FNaF 2 añadió a Balloon Boy, a JJ y a Puppet; FNaF 3 añadió a Springtrap (aunque se le pueda considerar como una variante de Bonnie); FNaF 4 añadió a la versión Nightmare de Fredbear a Plushtrap y a Nightmare; FNaF: SL añadió a Circus Baby, Ballora, los Bidybabs, las Minireenas y Ennard; FFPS añadió a Lefty (aunque éste podría funcionar como una versión de Freddy), Bucket Bob, Mr. Can-do, Mr. Hugs, No. 1 Crate, Pan Stan, Happy Frog, Mr. Hippo, Pigpatch, Orville Elephant, El Chip, Music Man, Prize King, Egg Baby (Data Archive), Fruit Punch Clown, Lemonade Clown, Gumball Swivelhands y Candy Cadet. *Chica, Balloon Boy, Puppet, Happy Frog y las Minireenas (junto con sus variantes) son los únicos animatronicos de toda la franquicia en carecer de orejas (Las coletas de Circus Baby pueden funcionar como ¨orejas¨). *Happy Frog es la primera animatrónica que representa a un anfibio, siendo que todos los demás representan mamíferos. *Funtime Chica es la única de los Funtimes que no apareció en FNaF Sister Location, a cambio de esto aparece en FFPS. **Aunque se presume que Music Man, Security Puppet y Egg Baby (Data Archive) también podrían pertenecer a esa gama de animatrónicos. *Golden Freddy es el único animatrónico de los 5 originales que no posee verión Toy, Phantom, Nightmare, Funtime o Rockstar. **Aunque se presume que Yenndo podría ser un endoesqueleto para lo que vendría siendo su versión Funtime terminada, y en la oficina de FNaF 3 aparecen lo que parecen ser los restos de un oso animatrónico, el cuál posiblemente sea su versión Phantom. *Lolbit es el único personaje de FNaF World en pasar a formar parte del canon principal de la saga. Animatrónicos En total 90 personajes animatrónicos propiamente dichos, contando a los 6 Animatrónicos Phantom de FNaF 3 y los 14 Animatrónicos Nightmare de FNaF 4. Cada uno tiene características especiales, y su influencia en el juego dependerá de como logre el jugador evadirlos. Animatrónicos principales Véase también: Animatrónicos Originales Versiones Toy Véase también: Toy Models Shadows SpringLocks Véase también: Trajes híbridos '' Phantoms ''Véase también: Animatrónicos Phantom Nightmare Véase también: Animatrónicos Nightmare '' Jack-O ''Véase también: Animatrónicos Nightmare '' Funtimes ''Véase también: Funtime Models Twisteds Véase también: Animatrónicos Twisted Salvageds Véase también: Animatrónicos Salvaged Rockstars Véase también: Animatrónicos Rockstar Animatrónicos de pizzeria Trash and the Gang Mediocre Melodies Posh Pizzeria Historia 'Antes de los juegos' La historia acerca de estos personajes es muy poco clara, y hasta el momento ninguna historia oficial ha sido revelada por Cawthon. La historia se basa mayoritariamente en teorías acompañadas con las informaciones del juego, principalmente desde los Minijuegos y de los mensajes de audio del Chico del Teléfono, que revelan ciertos fragmentos de la historia. thumb|Animatrónicos en Parts/Service|250px|right De lo que se sabe acerca de la historia, se conoce un supuesto origen de los animatrónicos en un restaurante familiar llamado Fredbear's Family Diner, en donde la más grande atracción fueron los animatrónicos, siendo estos tal vez Spring Bonnie y Fredbear como la atracción principal, junto a Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy. Debido a un incidente que hasta el día de hoy se encuentra en debate, el restaurante gana muy mala reputación y termina cerrando. 'Los inicios de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza y los Toy Models' right|250px|thumb|Los nuevos modelos Toy en el [[Show Stage.]] Tras el cierre del local, una nueva compañía llamada Fazbear Entertainment lo compra para crear su nueva franquicia. Por desgracia, al intentar reconvertir a los viejos animatrónicos empiezan quejarse de un mal olor y por ser "demasiado feos". Debido a esto, F.E. decide crear una nueva gama de animatrónicos, resultando en los totalmente avanzados modelos Toy, versiones modernizadas de los originales, quienes poseían tecnología de punto, entre ellas, sistema de reconocimiento facial, movilidad avanzada (Haciendo que Fazbear Entertainement les permita incluso caminar durante el día), y una base de datos de criminales para proteger a un niño en caso de haber un maleante acechando. Entrando los nuevos modelos de los animatrónicos en servicio. Los viejos y obsoletos son abandonados en el cuarto de Parts/Service en caso de necesitar repuestos. [[Archivo:Anuncio_FNaF2.png|thumb|''"Ven a ser parte del nuevo rostro de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. ¿Qué podría salir mal?"|right|250px]] Tras crear a la gama Toy, Fazbear Entertanment abre el local bajo el nombre de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, por lo que se necesita de un guardia nocturno. Un chico toma el puesto de guardia primero, pero tras completar su semana, presento quejas contra la compañía diciendo que los animatrónicos se activaron durante la noche, e incluso intentaron entrar en la Oficina. Aunque las palabras del guardia sonaban elocuentes, la compañía envió a ingenieros a revisar a los animatrónicos. Como los ingenieros no encontraron ninguna explicación, se aceptó la teoría que a los robots no se les implementó un buen modo nocturno. Para el siguiente que tomara el puesto de guardia nocturno, los ingenieros proporcionaron como solución temporal una Máscara de Freddy para engañar el sistema de reconocimiento facial de los animatrónicos. El guardia de seguridad fue cambiado al modo diurno, por lo que Fazbear Entertainment vuelve a solicitar un guardia nocturno, siendo Jeremy Fitzgerald quien se presenta para el puesto. Tras conseguir el empleo, Jeremy entra a trabajar, y comienza a recibir llamadas de un empleado, quien le da la bienvenida, y le aconseja como debe hacer su trabajo. Mientras pasa la semana, Jeremy intenta sobrevivir la semana enfrentandose no solo a los modelos Toy sino a los tambien reactivados modelos originales, quienes siempre intentan entrar a la oficina y meter al guardia en un traje tras confundirlo como un endoesqueleto. Durante la cuarta noche, el Chico del teléfono le comenta a Jeremy que la policía comenzó a hacer una investigación en el local, y la avisa la posibilidad de que tengan que cerrar por unos días. También comenta que los animatrónicos estuvieron actuando muy agresivo contra los clientes, en especial contra los empleados, y la gente de los alrededores comenzaron a hacer rumores contra el local. 'Los accidentes y primer cierre de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza [[Archivo:FNaF2 - Cheque (6ta Noche).png|thumb|250px|''"Freddy Fazbear's esta cerrando"|right]] Cuando Jeremy completa su quinta noche, recibe su paga, pero regresa a trabajar por una 6ta noche consecutiva. El chico del teléfono vuelve a contactar con él, preguntándole con evidente nerviosismo "qué demonios estaba haciendo allí". Allí comenta que alguien robó un traje amarillo, y que ninguno de los animatrónicos actuaba bien. Entonces, el chico del teléfono le dice que será transferido al turno de día para mantenerse al tanto del último evento del restaurante antes que cierre, sugiriéndole que se quede junto a los animatrónicos para asegurar que nadie le haga daño a nadie. Tras el evento, Jeremy recibe su paga por el día, y un anuncio del periódico anuncia que Freddy Fazbear's Pizza iba a cerrar sus puertas, y que los animatrónicos iban a ser desmantelados, pero iban a restaurar a los originales para cuando abran el lugar en un futuro, aunque con un presupuesto considerablemente más bajo. Todos estos hecho ocurren durante Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Se relata también que sucedieron dos hechos muy significativos. Uno de ellos es La Mordida del '87, suceso en el que un animatrónico mordió violentamente a un sujeto, causándole la perdida de su lóbulo frontal; y el segundo es El Incidente de los Niños Desaparecidos, suceso en que un sujeto desconocido, que hoy la mayoría conoce como el Hombre Morado, habría dado muerte a 5 niños tras hacerlos desaparecer dentro del local usando un disfraz de animatrónico. En un momento desconocido las almas de estos niños toman posesión de los animatrónicos originales. Los dos hechos anteriores son muy difíciles de ubicar en una línea cronológica, por lo que aún sigue siendo un misterio en que momento ocurrieron dichos eventos. Lo único que se sabe de ellos, es que ocurrieron anterior a los hechos de Five Nights at Freddy's. 'Re-apertura de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza thumb|Los animatrónicos tras su restauración|right|250px Años después del fracaso de la re-inauguración, Fazbear Entertainment vuelve a abrir un nuevo local, aunque con un presupuesto más pequeño. Los animatrónicos originales han sido restaurados y rediseñados, aunque con una tecnología mucho más simple, incluidas sus capacidades motrices, pues ya no tienen permitido caminar durante el día debido a los sucesos ocurridos en La Mordida del '87. También, vuelven a entrar en servicios los dos restaurados animatrónicos/trajes de la vieja Fredbear's, siendo uno de ellos Spring Bonnie. Tras un tiempo, el animatrónico Foxy comienza a presentar desperfectos, varios trozos de su traje comenzaron a desprenderse, y empezó a actuar de forma inusual, y como la compañía no tenía presupuesto para repararlo, fue dejado fuera de servicio en el Pirate Cove, aunque aún permanecía activo en la noche. thumb|right|La oficina|250px El Chico del Teléfono, tal y como prometió mientras hablaba con Jeremy años atrás, toma el puesto de guardia nocturno, teniendo un periodo en donde los animatrónicos volvían a actuar raro en las noches intentando llegar a la oficina, aunque logra evitarlos durante el turno. También graba mensajes instructivos del uso de los trajes de animatrónico/traje, presentando un detallado instructivo de audio de como usar los trajes con seguridad destacando las "salas falsas", cuartos ocultos que se encuentra fuera de las cámaras, siendo invisibles a los animatrónicos y los clientes. Menciona también que no se debe mencionar estas salas a absolutamente nadie, aunque no asegura motivos. Sin embargo, tras un tiempo, uno de los trajes comenzó a fallar, por lo que por medida de seguridad, Fazbear Entertainment prohíbe el uso de los trajes a los empleados para ser analizados por los técnicos. Sin embargo, los trajes son abandonados en las salas seguras, en el caso de SpringBonnie, siendo dejado en una sala falsa aledaña a los baños 'La caída de Fazbear Entertainment y la desaparición del Chico del Teléfono' thumb|250px|Foxy en el Pirate Cove Mientras esto ocurría, en las horas diurnas, varios clientes reportaron haber visto sangre y mucosidad en los animatrónicos, específicamente en los ojos, nariz y boca. Tras el incidente, Sanidad realiza una investigación, y tras descubrir que esto era verdad, le solicita a Fazbear Entertainement que cierre el local al final del mes. El Chico del Teléfono entonces, comienza a grabar mensajes para el próximo guardia nocturno sabiendo que está en su última semana. En sus grabaciones, señala cómo sobrevivir las noches y cómo evitar a los animatrónicos, enseñandoles su comportamiento y cómo defenderse de ellos. Sin embargo, mientras grababa su mensaje para la noche 4, los animatrónicos realizan un ataque conjunto a la oficina. El Chico del Teléfono desafortunadamente no logra evitar a los animatrónicos y es atrapado. Su cuerpo nunca es encontrado. [[Archivo:Anuncio_FNaF1.png|thumb|250px|''"Pizzería familiar busca a guardia de seguridad para trabajar en la noche. 12 AM a 6 AM."]] Tras la misteriosa desaparición del Chico del Teléfono, Fazbear Entertainment vuelve a necesitar un guardia nocturno para la última semana de Freddy's antes de que sanidad cierre el local definitivamente. Mike Schmidt toma el puesto, y gracias a las grabaciones de su predecesor, logra sobrevivir la semana, incluso haciendo tiempo extra para una 6ta noche, y más tarde una 7ma, aunque en esta es despedido por manipular a los animatrónicos. Tras esto, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza es oficialmente cerrado de forma definitiva. Los animatrónicos son abandonados dentro del local, y el lugar queda totalmente abandonado y sellado. 'El regreso y muerte de William Afton Sin embargo, este no era el fin de los animatrónicos. Tras un tiempo con el local abandonado, William Afton regresa al local, y activando a los animatrónicos uno por uno, los guía hacia una sala falsa en los baños. Sin embargo, estos no pueden entrar a la sala, y cuando redirigen su curso, Afton los ataca desprevenidos y los desarma uno por uno. Primero Freddy Fazbear, luego Bonnie, luego Chica, y por último Foxy. Desafortunadamente para William, este no contaba que las almas de los cinco niños desaparecidos saldrían de los trajes y atacarían a su homicida. En un intento de engañar las almas de los niños, Afton toma el traje de Spring Bonnie que se encontraba allí, y se mete dentro de él. Sin embargo, los movimientos bruscos aflojan los seguros del traje, los cuales comienzan a fallar simultáneamente, provocando que las partes animatrónicas se suelten de su lugar, aplastando y desollando a William Afton dentro del traje, dándole una muerte lenta y agonizante. Las almas de los niños, ya habiendo recibido su justicia, se desvanecen entonces. Circus Baby's Pizza World y el incidente de Circus Baby [[Archivo:Sister Location Screen-0.png|thumb|right|250px|"Espectáculo principal de Circus Baby's Pizza World, los Funtime Models."]] En una fecha indefinida, la compañía Afton Robotics abrió un local afiliado a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, llamado '''Circus Baby's Pizza World, el cual alquilaba a sus animatrónicos para fiestas y shows privados. Por desgracia, durante una fiesta, una niña se acercó a Baby, la cual, inconscientemente, sacó una garra de su abdomen y la usó para meter a la niña dentro de ella, matándola en el proceso. Tiempo después, hubo supuestas fugas de gas en el local, causando que la inauguración del local fuera cancelada. Un día, un técnico fue contratado para reparar a los animatrónicos y asegurarse de que estuvieran listos para el día siguiente. Él realiza sus tareas durante las primeras tres noches, pero en la tercera, es capturado por Funtime Foxy, llevado a la sala donde desmantelan a los animatrónicos y puesto en un traje, donde debe evadir a las Minireenas hasta que sea encontrado por un guardia y rescatado. En su última noche, él es enviado a reparar a Circus Baby, quien lo manda de nuevo a la Scooping Room, donde encuentra que los Funtime han sido desmantelados, mientras otro personaje, Ennard, usa la Scooper para sacarle las entrañas. Después, Ennard usa el cuerpo como disfraz y escapa del lugar. 'Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction' [[Archivo:Diario_Fazbear's_Fright.png|thumb|right|250px|"Parque de atracciones local se prepara para asustar sus calcetines con una nueva atracción basada en los misterios sin resolver de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."]] Tras 30 años desde que Freddy's cerró sus puertas, el local se convirtió con el tiempo en una leyenda urbana y recuerdos de la infancia. En esto, un grupo decide crear una atracción de horror dedicada a las historias dedicadas al local y sus macabras y tristes historias. Así es como surge Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Para hacer la atracción mucho más original, comienzan a investigar en los viejos edificios de los locales, en donde encuentran varias muestras originales, tales como los restos de los animatrónicos Toy, los restos de los animatrónicos originales, dibujos de niños e imágenes promocionales del lugar, los cuales son distribuidos por todo el recorrido. Faltando una semana para la inauguración del lugar, y los dueños hacen un descubrimiento en el viejo local de Freddy's. Encuentran los restos del traje/animatrónico de Spring Bonnie, el cual tenía dentro de sí el cuerpo ya descompuesto de William Afton, y lo rebautizan con el nombre "Springtrap". 'Incendio en Fazbear's Fright' [[Archivo:Diario_FNaF_3_End.png|thumb|250px|''"¡Fazbear Fright quemada hasta los cimientos!"]] Los restos del animatrónico parecían estar en muy buenas condiciones, y todavía funcionaba, por lo que lo trajeron a la atracción, desconociendo totalmente que llevaba un cadáver dentro. Desafortunadamente, el guardia nocturno del lugar comienza a tener alucinaciones con los personajes de la vieja franquicia, esto debido a los pésimos sistemas de ventilación y energía del local, y Springtrap, poseído además por el espíritu de William Afton, comenzaba a moverse con rapidez hacia la oficina, con el fin de atrapar al guardia por el solo deseo de hacerlo. Cuando el local se hallaba muy cerca de su inauguración oficial, ocurre un error fatal en los circuitos eléctricos de la instalación, provocando un incendio que destruye el local durante la noche. Los dueños de la atracción entonces venden lo que sobrevivió al incendio en una subasta, pero Springtrap escapó, aunque quedó severamente dañado. 'Última Freddy Fazbear's Pizza y final de los animatrónicos''' thumb|250px|Afton siendo destruido en el incendio Tiempo después del incendio de Fazbear's Fright, se decidió abrir una nueva sucursal de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, contratando un gerente para que administre el local. A lo largo de su primera semana, la pizzería crece, mejorando el local y adquiriendo patrocinadores, pero lo más importante fue que se encontraron cuatro animatrónicos en el callejón trasero, entre ellos Scrap Baby (Baby reparada), Afton/ScrapTrap (Springtrap reparado o con un nuevo traje), Molten Freddy (Ennard con una nueva máscara y sin Circus Baby como parte de él) y Lefty (un traje de contención para Puppet), los cuales, siguiendo las instrucciones de Henry fueron rescatados y encerrados para ser usados como repuestos. Sin embargo, durante la semana, los animatrónicos intentan llegar hasta donde está el gerente para matarlo y escapar. Al final de la semana, Henry le habla al gerente y a los animatrónicos, revelando que fue él quien los atrajo al local con el propósito de destruirlos para liberar las almas dentro de ellos y terminar de una vez por todas con el legado de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Después de esto, él inicia un incendio que consume totalmente el local, matando al gerente, a sí mismo y destruyendo a los animatrónicos. Galería Five Nights at Freddy's FNaF 1 - Show Stage.jpg|Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie y Chica en el escenario durante la noche. FNaF - Pirate Cove (Foxy saliendo).png|Foxy en el Pirate Cove. Golden Freddy oficina.png|Golden Freddy en la oficina. 150px-Full Endoskeleton.png|Endo-01 en el Menú principal. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 300.png|Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy y Toy Chica en el escenario durante la noche. Mangle_Kids_Cove_Iluminado.png|Mangle en el Kid's Cove. FNaF 2 - Game Area (Balloon Boy).png|Balloon Boy en el Game Area (Área de juegos) FNaF2 - JJ (Textura).png|JJ debajo del escritorio. FNaF 2 - Prize Corner (Marioneta saliendo 2).jpg|Puppet saliendo de su caja musical en el Prize Corner. FNaF_2_-_Parts_&_Service.jpg|Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie y Withered Chica en Parts/Service. FNaF 2 - Parts & Service (Foxy).jpg|Withered Foxy en Parts/Service sin otros animatrónicos. Golden Freddy oficina FNaF2.png|Withered Golden Freddy dentro de la oficina. FNaF2 - Left Air Vent (Alucinación).png|Endo-02 en la ventilación derecha. FNaF2_-_Parts_%26_Service_(Alucinaci%C3%B3n_-_Iluminado).png|Shadow Freddy en Parts/Service. FNaF2 - Shadow Bonnie (Textura).png|RWQFSFASXC dentro de la oficina. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Springtrap_observando.png|Springtrap observando al jugador, en frente de la Oficina. ExtraFreddy.png|Phantom Freddy visto en el menú Extra. ExtraPhantomBB.png|Phantom BB visto en el menú Extra. ExtraPhantomChica.png|Phantom Chica visto en el menú Extra. ExtraPhantomFoxy.png|Phantom Foxy visto en el menú Extra. Mangle Texture.png|Phantom Mangle en la Cam 04. ExtraPhantomPuppet.png|Phantom Puppet visto en el menú Extra. Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter FNaF4 - Minijuegos (Fredbear - Boca abierta).png|Fredbear apunto de morder al niño. FNaF4 - Minijuegos (Spring Bonnie).gif|Spring Bonnie dando un show en el escenario. NightmareFreddy.png|Nightmare Freddy visto en el menú Extra. FNaF4 - Cama (Freddles).gif|Freddles sobre la cama. Nightmare_bonnie.png|Nightmare Bonnie visto en el menú Extra. FNaF4 - Extra (Nightmare Chica).png|Nightmare Chica con Nightmare Cupcake vistos en el menú Extra. Nightmare_foxy.png|Nightmare Foxy visto en el menú Extra. Nightmare_fredbear.png|Nightmare Fredbear visto en el menú Extra. FNaF4 - Nightmare (Extras).png|Nightmare visto en el menú Extra. FNaF4 - Extra (Plushtrap).png|Plushtrap visto en el menú Extra. Jack-o-bonnie.png|Jack-o-Bonnie visto en el menú Extra. Jack-o-Chica.png|Jack-o-Chica con Jack-O-Lantern vistos en el menú Extra. Nightmaremangle.png|Nightmare Mangle visto en el menú Extra. Nightmarebb.png|Nightmare BB visto en el menú Extra. Nightmarrionette.png|Nightmarionne visto en el menú Extra. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Makingoff14Bab.png|Circus Baby y los Bidybabs vistos en el menú Extra. Ballora Extras.png|Ballora y las Minireenas vistas en el menú Extra. Funtime Freddy Extras.png|Funtime Freddy con Bon-Bon vistos en el menú Extra. Makingoff13FF.png|Funtime Foxy visto/a en el menú Extra. Ennard Textura.png|Ennard visto en el menú Extra. BonnetCustomNight.png|Bonnet en la Custom Night. Lolbit.png|Lolbit en Primary Control Module. FFreddy7.png|Yenndo en el Funtime Auditorium. ElectrobabImage.png|Electrobab en la Custom Night. Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones Twisted_Freddy_-_Poster.jpg|Twisted Freddy en el póster. Twisted_348002_-_Scottgames-0.jpg|Twisted Bonnie en el póster. Twisted_Chica_(LadyFiszi).jpg|Twisted Chica revelada por LadyFiszy. Archivo:Twisted_556993_(Scottgames).jpg|Twisted Foxy en el póster. Twisted_208476_-_Scottgames.jpg|Twisted Wolf en el póster. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Scrap Baby - Sección Salvage - Posición 3 (FFPS).png|Scrap Baby en el Salvamento. Springtrap - Prueba de reacción - Posición 3 (FFPS).png|Afton/ScrapTrap en el Salvamento. MoltenFreddy2.png|Molten Freddy en el Salvamento. Lefty2.png|Lefty en el Salvamento. FTFPDance.gif|Helpy bailando. Rockstar freddy by spiderboygames-dbvx75m.png|Rockstar Freddy. RockstarBonnie.png|Rockstar Bonnie. RockstarChica.png|Rockstar Chica. RockstarFoxy.png|Rockstar Foxy. SecurityPuppet.png|Security Puppet. FuntimeChica.png|Funtime Chica con Funtime Cupcake. Candy catetygann.png|Candy Cadet en el Catálogo. Happy Frog.png|Happy Frog en el Catálogo. MrHippo.png|Mr. Hippo. Pigpatch en el catalogo.png|Pigpatch en el Catálogo. NeddBear.png|Nedd Bear. Orville Elephant.png|Orville Elephant. Bucket Bob Performance.png|Bucket Bob en el escenario. MrCando.png|Mr. Can-do. MrHugs.gif|Mr. Hugs al ser puesto en el escenario. No. 1 Crate.png|No. 1 Crate. Pan Stan Performance.png|Pan Stan en el escenario. ElChip.png|El Chip. MusicMan.png|Music Man. Egg Baby (Data Archive) - Catálogo (FFPS).png|Egg Baby (Data Archive). Prize King - Catálogo (FFPS).png|Prize King. Lemonade Clown - Catálogo (FFPS).png|Lemonade Clown. Fruit Punch Clown - Catálogo (FFPS).png|Fruit Punch Clown. Gumball Swivelhands - Catálogo (FFPS).png|Gumball Swivelhands. Ultimate Custom Night DeeDeeUCN.gif|DeeDee cuando le sale al jugador. XORUCN.gif|XOR cuando le sale al jugador. Miscelánea Five Nights at Freddy's FNaFMóvil MuñecoFreddy.png|Muñeco de Freddy Fazbear solo desbloqueable en la versión de móviles del primer juego. Muñeco de Bonnie Android.png|Muñeco de Bonnie solo desbloqueable en la versión de móviles del primer juego. Chica muñeco android.png|Muñeco de Chica solo desbloqueable en la versión de móviles del primer juego. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 FreddyFazbearDoll.png|Muñeco de Freddy Fazbear en Five Nights at Freddy's 2. GoldenFreddyDoll.png|Muñeco de Golden Freddy en Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Figurita de Toy Bonnie.png|Figurita de Toy Bonnie en Five Nights at Freddy's 2. FNaF2 Peluche Foxy.png|Muñeco de Foxy en Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Muñeco de Bonnie.png|Muñeco De Bonnie en Five Nights at Freddy's 2. BBDoll.png|Muñeco De BB en Five Nights at Freddy's 2. FNaF2 Peluche Chica.png|El muñeco de Chica en Five Nights at Freddy's 2. en:Originales Categoría:Toy Models Categoría:Phantoms Animatronics Categoría:Trajes híbridos Categoría:Nightmares Categoría:Funtime Models Categoría:Animatrónicos Salvaged Categoría:Rockstar Animatronics Categoría:Trash and the Gang Categoría:Mediocre Melodies Categoría:Posh Pizzeria Categoría:Animatronics Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy´s Pizzeria Simulator Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet Categoría:Ultimate Custom Night Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's (Franquicia) Categoría:Originales Categoría:Curse of Dreadbear Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Categoría:Jack-Os